


Where Do Things Go From Here?

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Drama, Episode Related, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-06
Updated: 2009-10-06
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Where do things go from here? She doesn't know, he doesn't know. Tag to "Truth and Consequences". Drabble. Spoilers.





	Where Do Things Go From Here?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Genre: Angst  
Pairings: Tony/Ziva  
Spoilers: Truth and Consequences  
Warnings: Minor language?  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: Where do things go from here? She doesn’t know, he doesn’t know. Tag to "Truth and Consequences”. Drabble. Spoilers.  
Disclaimer: All belongs to CBS and Don Bellisario.

A/N: Well, my first drabble. Exactly 100 words. 

 

Where Do Things Go From Here? by Leah Z

 

_“Out of everyone in the world who could have found me, it had to be you.”_

It had to be the one she fell in love with so long ago, then given up on.  
It had to be the one who killed Michael.  
It just had to be Tony to come and risk his ass to save her.

 

_“Couldn’t live without you, I guess.”_

He cursed the words on his lips.  
They slipped out so easily.  
He can’t stop them, or maybe he just didn’t want them to.

 

Where do things go from here? She doesn’t know, he doesn’t know.


End file.
